femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Williams (CSI: Miami)
Laura Williams (Fay Masterson) was the main villainess from "Mommie Deadest," the antepenultimate episode of CSI: Miami's eighth season (airdate May 10, 2010). She was the wife of Chuck Williams, and the couple had three children together: Andrea, Cody and Bradley (died at only 5 years old). Laura came across as a perfect wife and mother, but it was later revealed that the image masked her evil personality as a sadistic mother. Her villainous backstory revealed a murderous instant on August 23, 2003, when Laura blamed her 5-year-old son Bradley for burning the carpet, and forced him to drink lighter fluid as punishment. As a result of Laura's cruel actions, Bradley died of the effects, but even after her youngest son's death, Laura bullied Chuck into keeping quiet, telling him that they would lose Andrea and Cody if Bradley's death was reported. Bradley's death was officially listed as an accident, and in the years that passed, the abuse continued. As Andrea revealed, her evil mother handcuffed her to the bed as punishment for sneaking out to see her boyfriend, and a Thanksgiving incident where Laura abused Andrea and forced her to dine out of a dog dish. When 911 was called during one incident, Laura charmed the dispatchers by offering soda to them, allowing her to get away with her abuse scot free. In the beginning of the episode, Laura and Chuck were celebrating their 20th wedding anniversary, but after the party ended, she had her violent sights on Cody, as he accidentally stained the couch with one of his markers. Cody was very fearful of his mother, and he also feared that he would be blamed for a broken light. With his mother on the warpath, Cody came from behind and struck her with a bat. The villainess snarled at her son and charged at him, only to be fatally struck on her head by Cody. Trivia *Fay Masterson also played murderer Amy Dujardin on Life and villainous Senator Melinda Batson on The Mentalist, and later played vengeful villainess Colleen Carter in the 2016 film The Maid. *Laura Williams is similar to Nancy Cavanaugh, a villainess from Taxi Brooklyn, as both were mothers who constantly abused their children, while playing the part of the perfect mother to hide their malevolent personalities. Both of them also met the same fate: killed by their children in self-defense. *Laura's maiden surname was never revealed. *It was never revealed why Laura was abusive towards her children, she may have been abused by her parents during her childhood, leading her to believe that if her parents never gave her love, Laura herself would not have given love to her children. **Many fans speculating that Laura conceived her children just to have "toys" to play with. **Many fans also speculating that Laura probably suffered from Bipolarism or Schizophrenia. Gallery Deceased Laura.png|Laura's lifeless body Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Child Murderer Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Domestic Abuser Category:Family Murderer Category:Hero's Lover Category:Killed By Relative Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murderer Category:Redhead Category:Sadist Category:Torturer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Bodily Trauma